Noche de Bodas
by fannychan-44
Summary: este es un fic corto de como me imagino que fue esa noche tan especial para una pereja que me gusta mucho, espero que lo disfruten y... dejen rewies porfa! quiero saber su opinion


Noche de Bodas  
  
Era una noche muy hermosa, con una luna llena grande y plateada que adornaba el cielo de color añil lleno de estrellas. Alumbraban una pequeña cabaña, encontrándose en uno de los lugares de entrenamiento de uno de los Santos de la Diosa Atena, Los Cinco Viejos Picos en China.  
  
La cabaña a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora. Se veía solitaria, nadie permanecía dentro ella, excepto dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, los cuales acababan de pasar el día mas feliz de sus vidas. Se habían unido para siempre, enfrente de Dios y de todos sus amigos.  
  
Así que esa noche no era cualquier noche, sino una noche especial, su noche de bodas. Pero no solamente el joven Santo del Dragón estaba nervioso, a pesar de que siempre se le había distinguido como un chico muy calmado y completamente controlado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, con tantos nervios y emociones en su interior que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Aunque no era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos, esta iba a ser la primera oficialmente como marido y mujer.  
  
Respiro hondo para calmarse, mirando por la ventana, mientras su ahora esposa Shunrei se cambiaba su vestido de novia por algo mas "cómodo". Había lucido radiantemente hermosa ese día. Tratando de mantener fresca la imagen de Shunrei con su vestido blanco en su mente para no olvidarla, cerro los ojos, ya que no volvería a verla con ese vestido. Sonrió dulcemente, pero luego recordó algo mas.  
  
Ella también se había estado comportando un poco extraña, se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos y se le veía distraída y preocupada. Esto no le agrado a Shiryu, sus mas grandes temores podían hacerse realidad. ¿acaso Shunrei se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse casado con él?, ¿estaba dudando de lo que sentía por él? El muchacho apretó los puños ligeramente para evitar seguir con esas preguntas en su cabeza. Sabia que ella lo amaba y no tenia por que dudar; lo único que esperaba era poder hacerla feliz e iba a intentarlo cada día, hora, minuto y segundo de su existencia en hacerlo, aunque se veía difícil con todas la batallas que podría llegar a tener en un futuro y eso era otra de las cosas que le quitaba el sueño.  
  
Los pensamientos de Shiryu fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación, que dejaba entrar a una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos azul pálido.  
  
Shiryu volteo a mirarla y al instante sus músculos, que se habían puesto tiesos de la preocupación, se relajaron completamente. La joven mostraba un camisón de tirantes color blanco perla que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. La tela era algo transparente, la cual dejaba ver su delgada figura. Shunrei estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a Shiryu. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en el borde de la puerta y la derecha permanecía en su pecho, intentando en vano de hacer que su corazón se tranquilizara.  
  
Los ojos del caballero estaban clavados en ella. Lucia preciosa, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba vestida para él, así de hermosa solo para él. Shiryu se quedo sin aliento por un buen rato. Se sonrojo levemente al pensar que en unos momentos mas, Shunrei estaría despojada por completo de ese camisón.  
  
El Santo tomo aire para mantener el valor que parecía que se le estaba escapando con cada suspiro profundo que daba. Después de intentar mantener su autocontrol en funcionamiento, se acerco lenta pero seguramente hacia su esposa.  
  
Shunrei reunió todo el valor con el que contaba en ese instante y alzó la vista solo para darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante y dulce de los ojos azul-grisáceo de Shiryu que parecían tocarla. ¡Oh Kami! Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. Él lucia un típico traje negro de smoking, pero se había quitado el saco y ahora solo tenia puesta la camisa blanca a medio desabrochar y sin la corbata, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho.  
  
La chica sintió su cuerpo desfallecer; cada una de sus sentidos estaba acelerado. Eran tantas cosas que sentía y todas al mismo tiempo, pero la que mas sobresalía de ellas era felicidad. Estaba completamente feliz, ahora era la esposa de Shiryu y todo lo que acababa de pasar fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida, y esperaba que no terminara aun.  
  
Shiryu coloco sus labios en la frente de su esposa, para luego separarse un poco de ella y mirarla con la misma intensidad. Todavía estaba ligeramente maquillada; sus largas pestañas, sus labios finos y rojos, sus ojos azules y las mejillas llenas de rubor. Estaba tan hermosa y eso evitaba que apartara su mirada de ella. Su boca se encontraba a escasos centímetros y podía sentir su respiración que cada ves aumentaba mas de velocidad.  
  
Sin poder soportarlo mas, Shunrei unió sus labios con los de Shiryu, haciendo él lo propio tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. La joven se separo rápidamente de él, pero dejando poco espacio entre sus rostros.  
  
-Shiryu... necesito decirte algo...- Shunrei con trabajo y pudo pronunciar palabra, ya que la miraba que su esposo le dedicaba le produjo una sensación de ansiedad.  
  
-dime... –dijo Shiryu muy distraídamente. Era evidente que la conversación no era interesante para él en ese momento.  
  
-Shiryu... es que... yo...-Shunrei se separo mas de él para poder evitar cualquier tentación.  
  
Shiryu la observo confundido. Por lo que podía notar, lo que tenia que decirle era importante y ella le dio una mirada triste y temerosa, que solo hizo que el Santo se asustara aun mas.  
  
-Shunrei, ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso hice algo indebido?, si fue así, discúlpame yo...  
  
-Oh no, claro que no...-lo interrumpió- es solo que no se como decírtelo...- su voz sonaba intranquila, temía de la reacción de Shiryu al decirle el porque de su comportamiento tan distante.  
  
-dímelo por favor- le suplico su esposo. Le dolía el hecho de que no confiara en él, especialmente ahora que compartirían sus vidas para siempre. Había deseado tanto que llegara ese momento, que fuera su compañero de toda la vida, juntos enfrentarían problemas y juntos los resolverían, compartirían alegrías y tristezas, se convertiría en su amigo, confidente, amante y esposo.  
  
Para ayudarla, Shiryu le tomo ambas manos y las acaricio suavemente con sus dedos mientras la miraba atento.  
  
Shunrei suspiro y dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
-voy a tener un bebe... tuyo.  
  
El cuerpo del muchacho se quedo helado y sus ojos se ensancharon demostrando su sorpresa. Enderezo su postura. No sabia que pensar, su mente trabaja a todo vapor y las emociones no dejaban de fluir.  
  
Al ver esta reacción de él, Shunrei supo en seguida que no debió haber dicho nada. No sabia exactamente como tomar la actitud de su ahora esposo. Se sentía como una culpable apunto de escuchar su sentencia. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y cerro los ojos mientras se tocaba el vientre y lo apretaba contra si. Las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
En el momento en el que Shiryu pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado, recordó algo; la noche que se creo ese ser, la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, en la habitación de él y con solo la luna de testigo asomándose por el balcón de su ventana. No sabia que pensar, se sentía confundido, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no estaba disgustado. ¿cómo podía estarlo? Shunrei esta embarazada, va a tener un bebé de él, de ella, de ambos; una criatura a la cual le enseñarían como vivir, como superar obstáculos, alguien a quien guiar en su camino. Todo eso llenaba completamente su ser y corazón. Lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos sin dudarlo. Una calidez lleno su pecho al imaginarse a él mismo como padre y a Shunrei como madre; seguro que será una madre maravillosa. Sonrió suavemente.  
  
Bajo la vista para mirar a Shunrei que tenia los ojos cerrados y empapada en lagrimas. Levanto su rostro por la barbilla. Al notar esto, la joven desvió la mirada hacia un costado, temía lo que pudiera ver en el rostro de Shiryu, enojo, tal vez odio o rencor, simplemente no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, no soportaría el ver sus ojos grises llenos de desprecio hacia ella, esos ojos serenos y tan tranquilos que ella tanto amaba mirarla de esa forma tan cruel.  
  
De repente, Shiryu pronuncio unas palabras que hicieron que su corazón se detuviera.  
  
-te amo, Shunrei- fueron susurradas en un tono de voz tan dulce y sincero que la hizo estremecer-por favor... no me evites...  
  
Busco los ojos azules de su compañera, la cual lo miro sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-pe... pero.... Shiryu... Shunrei no podía creer lo que su esposo acaba de decirle, si sus oídos no la engañaban cruelmente. Las lagrimas que anteriormente salían por tristeza y miedo, ahora salían por la alegría de haber escuchado esas palabras pocas veces dichas por Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu no resistió mas y la abrazo, hundiéndola en su pecho. La chica comenzó a sollozar.  
  
-lo... lo siento... Shiryu... es que... yo...-cubrió su rostro bañado en lagrimas en el pecho de Shiryu.  
  
-ssshhh... tranquila... no te preocupes... todo esta bien... estoy aquí...  
  
El Caballero intento tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello, notando lo suave que éste era. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, ambos sintiendo el calor del otro.  
  
Lentamente se separo de ella tomándola por los hombros. La miro con ternura, ella era el único ser de este mundo capaz de generar toda su fuerza para seguir adelante y cambiar el curso de su vida.  
  
-gracias Shunrei.  
  
-¿por qué?-ella lo miro sorprendida.  
  
-por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.  
  
-entonces... ¿si quieres tener al bebé?  
  
-por supuesto que si, ¿como pudiste siquiera pensar que lo rechazaría? Ese bebé es de ambos y jamás podría no amarlo, así como no puedo dejar de amarte- acaricio su rostro y le retiro algunas lagrimas.  
  
Shunrei sonrió con una gran felicidad en su interior. Luego la cara de Shiryu mostró seriedad y preocupación.  
  
-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto con algo se severidad, pero sin dejar de ser delicado.  
  
-es que... pensé que si te lo decía antes de la boda, todos pensarían que te casarías conmigo por estar esperando un hijo tuyo y no por que realmente me amaras- bajo la mirada.  
  
-jamás hubiera hecho eso Shunrei y tu lo sabes.  
  
-lo se, pero... tenia miedo.  
  
-¿de qué?  
  
-de que me dejaras sola otra vez y de perderte, no podría soportarlo Shiryu.  
  
-nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo-levanto su rostro hasta dejarla a su altura y beso su frente cariñosamente.  
  
En ese momento, los labios de Shiryu en su frente le provocaron sensaciones en todos sus sentidos, sensaciones que pasaban por todo su cuerpo como electricidad, pero en lugar de desagradarles, eran mas bien placenteras, tanto que temía desmayarse si las seguía recibiendo, aunque eso no le impedía querer recibir mas.  
  
Comprendió la enorme necesidad que tenia de él, de tenerlo cerca, de saber que la amaba y que siempre estará a su lado pase lo que pase, así como ella le corresponderá del mismo modo. Quería... no... deseaba que la tocara, que la cubriera con caricias infinitas y besos sin fin, sentir que él estaba mas que cerca de ella, sentir su respiración, sus brazos fuertes rodeándola y apretándola contra él, sus manos paseando por todo su cuerpo y... tocarlo.... sus manos le pedían a gritos tocarlo, sentir su piel, cálida y llena de los músculos que había adquirido después de todos esos años de entrenar duramente y de verlo sufrir por conseguir la armadura del Dragón, ahora ella se encargaría de curar todas esas heridas que él había recibido.  
  
Lo miro con algo de preocupación. ¿será correcto todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿todos esos deseos y fantasías que antes no tenia desde que experimento lo que realmente eran, desde esa hermosa noche? Parecía que ahora toda su inocencia se había perdido pero, a cambio había aparecido una mujer, una mujer con necesidad de amar y ser amaba, además, ahora era su esposo y no tenia por que sentirse mal... pero aun así... bajo la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por lo que acababa de pensar. Sentía todavía los ojos grises de Shiryu mirándola ¡Dios tenia tantos deseos de...!  
  
Shiryu la observo con una sonrisa dulce. Le divertía verla sonrojar de esa forma y sabia que él era el causante de eso. Estaba tan ansioso como ella de tocarla, de saborear nuevamente sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho, rozar su piel tersa y solamente escucharla murmurar su nombre una y otra ves. La deseaba con toda su alma, amarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz hasta el final de sus días, era la única forma en que podía pagarle todo lo que ella ha hecho por él y después de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por su culpa.  
  
El Caballero se acerco lentamente a Shunrei con sus ojos azul grisáceo fijos en ella.Se veía tan frágil y delicada como una figura de porcelana, digna de admirar. Acerco su boca al oído de su esposa para susurrar con sensualidad.  
  
-no tenias por que vestirse así para mi... por que de todas formas... te lo quitare...  
  
La reacción de Shunrei fue inmediata, su corazón comenzó a salirse de control latiendo cada ves mas de prisa, el aliento de Shiryu la hizo estremecer.  
  
Los brazos de Shiryu se entrelazaron en la cintura de la chica y aparto los labios de su oído para dirigirlos a su boca, que comenzó a probar suavemente y con movimientos muy pausados, tomándose todo el tiempo del que fuera necesario para saborear y permitir a ambos acostumbrarse al calor del otro. Shunrei respondió la acción sin dudar, dejando que Shiryu guiara sus labios, tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos para evitar que se separara de ella. Bajo sus manos por su cuello hasta su pecho medio descubierto, bajo un poco mas para encontrarse con los botones que faltaban por desabrochar. Sus dedos actuaron rápidamente y desabotono la camisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta acariciaba todo su pecho y abdomen con sus manos. Shiryu al sentir esto, separo su boca de la de Shunrei y la miro dulcemente, las caricias le provocaron aumento en su respiración haciéndolo evidente, sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. Shunrei detuvo sus toques.  
  
-Shiryu... yo... yo no...- su voz sonaba terriblemente débil.  
  
-esta bien... –Shiryu coloco un dedo en sus labios. Tomo una de las manos de Shunrei entre las suyas y la coloco en su pecho descubierto, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Shunrei sintió latir rápidamente y con fuerza el corazón de sus amado, él estaba tan nervioso como ella. Shiryu aparto su mano de la de ella para continuar con su trabajo.  
  
Sin poder soportarlo mas, el Santo la estrecho contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besar poco a poco su cuello, mientras sentía como las manos de su esposa recorrían todo su tórax y espalda. Escuchaba cada suspiro y gemido que salía de la boca de Shunrei, indicándole que no se detuviera. Sus manos también actuaron y formaban siluetas en su cintura y espalda intentando sentir bajo la tela la piel de su amante. Shunrei se aferró al cuerpo de Shiryu al no ser capaz de dar y recibir placer al mismo tiempo, sus sentidos se concentraron en el hombre que en esos momentos la seducía sin la mas mínima intención de detenerse. Involuntariamente pronuncio el nombre de su esposo por lo menos tres veces, ocasionando que éste respondiera con un suave beso en los labios de Shunrei; sus mejillas mostraban un ligero tono escarlata.  
  
Shiryu continuo besándola mientras sus manos retiraban los tirantes del camisón de los hombros de Shunrei, ocasionando que éste cayera al piso a los pies de la joven. Ante los ojos del Caballero del Dragón apareció la hermosa y esbelta figura desnuda de la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo. ¡Oh Kami! Es realmente hermosa, su blanca piel pegada a su delgado cuerpo, formando sus pechos, su estrecha cintura y sus caderas, su cabello le cubría parte de los hombros y pechos.  
  
Los ojos azules de Shunrei no hacían mas que mirar el piso, su rostro no podía estar mas ruborizado por la vergüenza, coloco sus manos en su pecho y espero. Su corazón no dejaba de sonar con rapidez. De repente sintió dos manos cubrir su rostro y levantarlo, los ojos mas bellos que jamás había visto la miraban con tanta intensidad y amor que aunque quisiera, no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. Inmediatamente sintió derretirse.  
  
-debes estar cansada de que te lo diga pero... te amo... y nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que pudiéramos unirnos como marido y mujer...te he hecho mucho daño... y no se como podré pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi...  
  
-oh Shiryu... –lo abrazo fuertemente-... ya lo estas haciendo... el quedarte a mi lado es suficiente para mi... yo también te amo... y nunca me cansare de decírtelo y de escucharlo departe de ti...  
  
Shiryu se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Shunrei pegado al suyo, la abrazo de la misma forma, rozo con sus dedos la espalda de su esposa y sin hacerse responsable de lo que seria capas de hacerle, busco su boca y la beso con demasiada ansiedad y desesperación, pero sin dejar de ser amoroso y tierno. Sus manos bajaron por su cintura y piernas, las cuales levanto para cargarla en brazos. Shunrei se sujeto del cuello de su esposo un tanto asustada por la reacción de éste. La sonrisa que Shiryu le dedico le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.  
  
Camino hasta la cama y la deposito suavemente encima de ésta, beso de nuevo sus labios y bajo a su cuello, deteniéndose un momento en esa área para luego seguir bajando a su pecho, su abdomen y vientre donde deposito un beso suave. Shunrei abrió los ojos sorprendida, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez completamente extasiada. De nuevo, Shiryu comenzó a subir poco a poco dando suaves besos en todo el cuerpo de Shunrei, en su vientre, su estomago, su cintura, en sus costillas, en sus senos, al llegar a esa área la chica dejo salir un gemido junto con el nombre causante de eso, siguió con hombros, cuello, mejillas y boca. Shunrei sintió desfallecer, sentía como empezaba esa guerra de sensaciones y éxtasis en todo su ser. Mientras Shiryu continuaba besándola, ella bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón del Caballero que desabrochó al instante.  
  
Continuaron así, amándose y con sus cuerpos transmitiéndose calor mutuamente, hasta llegar la mañana.  
  
Al día siguiente les iba a costar un poco de trabajo levantarse, tenían que hacerlo debido a un vuelo que los estaba esperando para dar comienzo a su luna de miel. 


End file.
